Oscura Pasión
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: En la oscuridad también se encuentra una llama que puede quemarte y consumirte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser en su apasionado abrazo y eso era algo que Harry vivía en carne, sangre y piel propia, gustoso de dejarse quemar. -Slash- -AU- Criaturas de la noche. XD


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí otro relatito. Espero os guste. D:**

 **Les advierto que es slash (chicoxchico) A quien no le guste. Bye bye XD**

 **¡suerte!**

 **.U…..*…..U.**

 **Oscura Pasión**

Un par de ojos verdes estaban observando el majestuoso lugar, el techo pintando con el paisaje de un cielo despejado y soleado, en cuyo centro colgaba un hermoso candelabro de araña, sus pasos resonaban sobre los pisos de mármol brillante cubierto con alfombras persas debajo de los muebles, la mesa central de café y las sillas, pesadas cortinas verdes descolgaban sobre las ventanas cerradas, la madera de los pasamanos que venían desde el segundo piso al final de las escaleras estaba labrada en manera detallada como una enredadera, el fuego crepitaba iluminando la estancia de aquella antigua mansión desde la chimenea adornada con piedras dándole un aspecto rustico en medio de tanta elegancia, un joven de cabellos ondulados del color del ala de un cuervo, alzo su mirada acariciando con los dedos un marco de madera, observando el cuadro que descansaba en la pared sobre la chimenea, unos ojos bicolores entre marrón y borgoña, le devolvían la mirada desde un rostro masculino bien parecido, nariz estilizada, labios carnosos adornados por una sonrisa intrigante y algo maliciosa, el cabello castaño oscuro enmarcaba aquel semblante digno de un dios griego.

 _ **De repente…**_

Las llamas bailaron crujiendo desde la chimenea, la gran puerta principal se abrió de golpe acompañada por una fuerte ventisca que hizo que las cortinas ondularan juguetonas, los pasos resonaron por todo el lugar, una capa negra ondeaba detrás de la figura masculina que accedió al salón brevemente rodeada por la neblina y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, el ojiverde que había estado contemplando el lugar anteriormente, estaba sobre un mueble verde oscuro con bordados plateados en forma de serpientes en el que había caído, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, su larga capa vino y oro envolviéndolo, en tanto el caballero vestido con ropajes oscuros, se acercaba a él.

-Así me gusta encontrarte- la voz del castaño, oscura y sensual hizo estremecer al pelinegro –A mi disposición- se acerco moviéndose como un cazador tras su presa, al estar frente a su cervatillo se inclino y le acaricio el rostro obteniendo como resultado que el joven cerrara los ojos reclinándose ante la caricia.

–Tom- el aliento escapo de los labios rojos del ojiverde en un murmullo.

-Harry- susurro el aludido, ubicándose entre las piernas del joven –Mi dulce Harry- enganchándolo en sus ojos bicolores que destellaron rojos en los bordes del iris, inclinándose hacia a él para atraparlo en un beso apasionado y posesivo que le arrebato el aire –Eres mío, sólo mío…- estableció con un todo de voz profundo e hipnótico, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos, para luego besar su cuello y hacerlo vibrar por el repentino contacto de sus colmillos alargándose sobre la sensible piel -¿De quién eres preciosa esmeralda?- exigió Tom deleitándose con su amante –Harry…-

–Soy… Soy tuyo Tom… Amado- Respondió tembloroso y jadeante.

–Y siempre lo serás, amado- estableció satisfecho ante la respuesta –Mío, por la eternidad- decreto tras lo que clavo sus colmillos en la piel satinada del cuello de su compañero haciéndolo gemir atrapado en la vorágine de placer que se apodero de ambos, en tanto los rayos de la traviesa luna se colaron por la rendija de una ventana iluminando los cuerpos de los amantes eternos en su entrega.

 **Fin**

 **.U…..*…..U.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este oscuro y apasionado pequeño relato XD**

 **No sé, estaba indecisa con la pareja que protagonizaría este relato, pero he leído variedad de estos dos y me pareció que quedaban perfectos para esta historia. Espero que sí. XD**

 **¡La magia en ti!**


End file.
